


"Would You Die For Me?"

by LAwrites



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ghostbur and Wilbur Soot are Different People, I didn't know which warning to put so I just pick one, Insanebur, M/M, No sexual shit this time, Obsession, Unhealthy - Freeform, kind of, please read at own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites
Summary: “Would you die for me?” Wilbur's eyebrows rose at the question, he smiled and kissed the top of his head.“Of course, you’re my muse, my love. I would die all over again for you.”“Then let’s do this again.”
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	"Would You Die For Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again, there aren't many fanfics being made now in days so I decided to help out a bit and started to add some of my own!
> 
> I will be continuing The Mask soon, soonest would be April.

The void was pale, not much to do, not much to see. Still it was better than losing all your memories and becoming a shell of the person you once were. That’s what happened to Wilbur, but that will never happen to Schlatt. He was too prideful, if he lost his memories he would lose himself in the process. It’s not like anyone wanted him back, neither did he want to see anyone. He was perfectly content staying in the quiet place, gave him time to think, to sort his shit out. He would sometimes get a visit from Mexican Dream and would play card games together to pass the time. Eternity was a long time to stay dead, it was lonesome. 

Sometimes he would bend the rules a bit and only appear back on the soil for a day. A day is how long someone has until their memory is whipped forever, or until their resurrected. He didn’t mean to fuse with Wilbur. The dumbass ran at him while he was there and they somehow ended up in the same head space. 

He’s still mad at him for that. Wilbur, or well Ghostbur now apparently, only remembered good memories. He for some god unknown reason remembered Schlatt, he didn’t want to be remembered if it wasn’t because of everything he had done. 

Many people tried to bring Wilbur back, hell even Schlatt tried with the guy's sad excuse of a brain. He would never admit it, but he missed him. He didn’t know why. He was angry, had he forgotten something? Was he there for too long? He was confused, he was slowly forgetting. When he had control of the body he would run to Philza, and try to use as much information as he could give him. One day he was just met with a shrugged shoulder and a mournful face. 

The other was always curious to why he even wanted to remember so bad, all his memories were bad and made the blue turn a muddy black. Schlatt would always glare as an answer, he never had a clear answer to that. Even if there was bad, and trust him, there was a lot, the bad balances out the good. Too much good is just ignorance.

Most of the time he would just respond with a, “Why did you want to forget.” Which would always be responded with, “I have forgotten why I had to forget.”

Wilbur was never stupid, immature and annoying, sure, but never stupid. That just made Schlatt want to punch him. The ghost was growing on him even when he barely remembered the shit that made him, him. Sometimes he would assume it’s for the best. He was a good leader even if he wasn’t the best person, or friend. 

One day Ghostbur seemed gloom, he didn’t even bother pulling his blue out to help either. He wasn’t as talkative. The next day he hugged Schlatt and said goodbye. Schlatt didn’t like goodbyes, especially if they’re so unexpected, so soon. He didn’t know what to expect. He certainly didn’t expect to see himself looking through a mirror, at…. Wait a moment. He was alive. Holy shit, he was alive. He looked like shit, but was still alive nonetheless. 

Schlatt could barely hold his excitement, he was about to run to see Philza when his wrist was grabbed. The hand was warm, it started to hurt almost immediately, like the person was going to break his wrist.

“Stay.” The voice was hoarse, the voice was clear, not echoed like he was used to. Schlatt turned around and was met with tired brown eyes, as well as a tattered jacket that was covered in ash and gunpowder. The scent itched his nose. Even when he was looking him dead in the eyes, the grip on his wrist never faltered. Even as much as he struggled, as much as he glared with death piercing his pupils, Wilbur was still holding on. Schlatt was confused, the confusion angered him. He hardly remembered his time with Wilbur, he had grown to like Ghostbur more than him. 

It was like their thoughts were somehow connected because as soon as he thought that Wilburs grip tightened even more, a snarl grew on his face. Schlatt was frightened, his ears betrayed him as they twitched with worry.

“Let me go you fucker.”

“I thought this was what you wanted.” His tone was becoming more demanding, more harsh.

“My wants can change asshole-'' He winced, the grip tightened again, but for a split second, as a warning.

“I did all of this for you, Schlatt, for us.” His other hand cupped his cheek, gently, making him lean into the foreign touch. The tall man wore a mask of security, he almost looked as gentle as his hand did on the others cheek. It burned his skin, Schlatt almost forgot how insane Wilbur was, as soon as he leaned into the touch he remembered that fact. He took the advantage of the insane man's guard being temporarily gone to kick him in the nuts. The grip loosened as Wilbur slowly fell to the floor, he ran, he ran as fast as he could. 

Turns out being able to control Ghostburs body was useful, because he now knew the area and where to go. He knew that an injury wasn’t going to keep him away for long so he ran as fast as his legs would take him, occasionally jumping to speed up. Once he saw snow he knew he was in the clear, but even so he ran until the cottage was in view and he saw a familiar pair of wigs.

He ran faster, once he was in ear range he started to yell, “PHIL!-” Even if he was short on breath he was still able to catch the other's attention. The other was shocked at first, there were two questions he had asked the man, what he was doing alive, and why he was running. Schlatt replied with a simple. “Wilbur.” And Phil understood immediately and hugged him, the most comfort he could provide him at that moment. 

Schlatt wondered why he had let Ghostbur talk to him so easily, why he had trusted him. Memories or not, it was still Wilbur, the same sick bastard that he is. He would say he loved him, but would force him to stay in a room so he wouldn’t leave. He didn’t want that again.

He didn’t see Wilbur for a few months, he was thankful for that. He had gotten settled in with Techno and Philza, they were the closest family he had. He started to farm and write, Phil said it would help. He was right, he hadn’t had Wilbur on his mind for a while, until the visit. There was a knock on the door, Techno nodded to Schlatt to go and hide in the closet. It was routine, the wounds he had caused a nation's people still haven’t healed enough yet. He could see what was going on through the little gaps that let light in, he had an almost clear vision of the door.

“Ah, Technoblade, it has seemed to be that you have something of mine.” He saw Techno visibly tense, he stood their thinking about what to say. Schlatt was still in the closet his breathing became ragged, they wouldn’t give him up would they?

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember taking anything that was yours.” Wilbur didn’t believe him, his eye twitched and his once relaxed hands became tight fists. He dug into his pockets and handed Techno a photo, he couldn’t see the photo clearly, but he could tell it put Techno on edge.

“Now, I’ll tell you again. You have something of mine, and I would like him back please.” A sadistic smile stretched his face, Technoblades patience was running thin. Even if they were brothers, Wilbur was still as insane as he originally was with his obsession with the ram. 

“He’s not here anymore.” Techno forced out, he was starting to become fearful, he’s very good at hiding it though, Schlatt was able to pick up on his body language from living there for a couple months. 

“Well then you wouldn’t mind if I looked around a bit then hmm?” The ram took that as a cue to hide deeper into the closet, he hid behind some stacked boxes that were specifically made for this situation. He heard footsteps and mumbling from outside his hiding spot, they would fade in and out. It was almost like Wilbur knew he was in there, but was circling him, trying to bribe him to come out. Schlatt didn’t know how long he was in the spot, he was curled up into a ball, a hand over his mouth to try to quiet his breathing. He then heard the footsteps stop in front of the door. He heard a clear voice this time.

“I know he’s here somewhere, you can’t hide him forever.” Light seeped into the small storage room, It blinded Schlatt a bit, he tried to merge with the wall he was leaning on. He wanted to go deeper into the closet, anything to get away from the psychopath. He started to see some of the boxes be removed from his wall. He heard a slap, then a laugh. “I knew he was in here, if only you didn’t slap me this would be a lot easier.” 

Schlatt heard a slash and a groan, the rest of the boxes were toppled over and revealed a very satisfied Wilbur and an injured Techno. Wilbur grabbed Schlatts wrist and yanked him up into a hug, “You know, you look adorable farming, so content, so happy. You must now remember you belong to me.” He placed his hands on Schlatts shoulders, drinking in the fearful expression on his face. “Now, I want you to choose his fate.” Schlatts eyes immediately widened, “Now I would have killed him already, but then you would be sad. It’s your choice, come willingly and no one gets hurt, or you have to go by force and he dies.” The rams mouth was dry, he was gasping on air, he refused to make eye contact with the man in front of him, he was looking at the man who tried to protect him, who gave him a home, he hated seeing the pain he had caused. Wilbur tsks and cupped his face roughly and forced him to make eye contact, “You must say something soon princess, I’m getting impatient.” Venom was laced with the fake gentleness he had used all too many times. Schlatt swallowed, his throat was dry, he doesn’t want this.

“Fine. I’ll go with you, just- just leave him alone.” Wilbur was pleased with this and kissed the top of his head.

“I knew you would make the right decision.” Schlatt was knocked out, the blackness he knew all too well. When he woke he was tied to a chair in a all too familiar cabin. Wilbur was the only one who saw him, the only one who to his knowledge cared enough to see him. He had no connection to the outside world, there was only Wilbur now. He didn’t know how long he was in the dark place, he didn’t care anymore, he was going insane with Stockholm syndrome. One day he was able to finally move around, with supervision, of course. He was sat on the couch, snuggled up to Wilbur when he questioned the other.

“Would you die for me?” Wilburs eyebrows rose at the question, he smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Of course, you’re my muse, my love. I would die all over again for you.”

“Then let’s do this again.”


End file.
